


Highschool Bodyguards

by Intentabyss



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-22 03:12:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9579854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Intentabyss/pseuds/Intentabyss
Summary: Gavin Free is the new kid and of course that means bullies, no friends, homesickness, and five hot guys...wait what?





	1. Welcome to Highschool

Never in Gavin's life would he believe that by moving to a new school, in a whole new country he would gain protectors...or perhaps more like body guards?

Gavin was nervous his first day of school with none of his friends...well friend, man did Gavin miss Dan his only true friend in this world. "Gavin, hun are you almost ready the bus will be here soon" his mother yelled for him. Gavin fixed his shirt for the hundredth time and futilely tried to lay his hair flat. "Gavin!" his father yelled, Gavin bolted out of his room and down the stairs. "Sorry, Sorry I'm ready" Gavin panted, his father chuckled patting his head, "No worries son I just wanted to wish you luck before I left for work." , "Thanks Dad, you too" Gavin smiled and his father ruffled his hair one last time before leaving the house. Gavin smiled happy for his dad and his new job, Gavin wandered into the kitchen to see his mom place a plate of eggs and toast on the counter, "Hungry Love?" She asked him sweetly, all Gavin could do was nod his head excitedly before he began stuffing his face his mother laughed a sweet little twinkle before going back to unboxing. "Oh its already seven you better hurry up hun" His mother said but Gavin was already up and Gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before racing to the bus stop. When he reached the stop there was a handful of people who stopped talking for a split second to glance at him before breaking off into hushed whispers. 'Great its gonna be like this huh' Gavin thought huffing and looking at the ground. It was only another few minutes before the bus arrived, after all the other kids got on the bus Gavin shuffled on looking at all the full seats up front and even in the middle, and Gavin was by far not going to sit in the back were a group of boys and some other scary looking kids sat in the back staring at him or more like glared. Gavin internally sighed but shuffled towards the back looking for an open seat, Gavin gulped seeing the only empty spot in the very back of the bus as Gavin walked back towards it he heard the other kids snickering. He reached the empty spot and stared at the built blonde who occupied the other half, "Um c-can I sit here" Gavin stuttered scuffing his shoe on the ground where he was trying to burn a hole through. He missed the blonde looking up at another boy questioning what to do, when he got his answer he moved his bag to the floor opening up the spot, Gavin sighed in relief and sat down on the edge fiddling with his bag strap. "Thanks" he whispered the other guy grunted, shutting Gavin up for the rest of the ride. Once the bus stopped Gavin jumped up racing to get off when out of nowhere a foot kicked out tripping him, he let out a little squeak as he smacked the floor, the kids burst out into laughter, "watch it new kid" a muscled jock said glaring at Gavin who squeaked again before scrambling to his feet apologizing and rushed off. 'Today is going to be a long one' Gavin thought with a sigh as he pulled out his phone, to look at his schedule.

Gavin walked into his first class that just so happened to be Economics, Gavin wasn't a huge fan but Economics was always an easy class so Gavin was fine with that being his first class. Gavin walked into the classroom to see the seats all taken with laughing gossiping students, which Gavin tried to ignore in favor of walking up to the teachers desk. The man looked up when Gavin approached and smiled he had this laid back look to him with dark messy hair, "Welcome to Rooster T. High, Mr. Free" The teacher smirked gesturing to the class then handing over a book, Gavin quickly thanked him then rushed to an open seat. The bell finally rang, "Okay quiet down everyone and get back into your groups from yesterday" The teacher started to look back at his computer when surprise covered his face, "Shoot wait!!" looking up at Gavin and then looking around at the other kids, "ughh Mr. Free why don't you join Ms. Tuggey and Mr. Denecour" Gavin nodded his head then looked over his shoulder to find his group. A girl with bright red hair waved at him, "over here" she said smiling wide the boy next to her fidgeted but still gave a tentative smile. "Hey your new here right, cause like I haven't seen you around before and I know a lot about everyone here really" She talked a mile a minute as Gavin sat down, the boy just smirked, "She has had a little to much sugar this morning, I'm Caleb by the way" Gavin smiled and gave a silent giggle as the girl slapped him then smacked her self, "shit" she cursed silently, "I forgot to introduce myself I'm Lindsey", "Hi I'm Gavin" He replied happy to be around some nice people for the first time. They had a simple graph on game theory all ready created and were catching Gavin up to speed with how much information they had and needed for their game theory project. Gavin was excited he loved games and could completely get into this first project. They spent the next forty minutes working on the project till the bell rung startling them out of their work they looked at each other and smirked before following everyone else's lead and packing their stuff up. As they were heading out of the room Lindsey gripped his arm, "Wait what's your schedule like?" she questioned, Gavin took out his phone passing it over to the overly excited red head, in just seconds she was giggling and doing little fist pumps as she handed the phone back, "YAY! We have third, fourth, and seventh period together!!", "It looks like we have lunch and gym" Caleb smiled, Gavin let out a little smile and giggle hearing that he will know someone in almost all his classes eased his frayed nervous marginally. "So where are you heading now?" Caleb asked, "Ugh physics" Gavin replied then stopped realizing the others had stopped farther back, "what?" he questioned feeling uncomfortable, "how the hell did you get into physics that's only for super smart juniors or seniors!" Caleb exclaimed baffled Gavin just shrugged and scuffed his shoe on the floor feeling like a freak. "That's amazing Gavin!" Lindsey exclaimed seeing the way the poor British boy slumped in defeat and seemed almost to curl in on himself, she shoved passed Caleb and hugged the startled Brit. "It sucks we can't go with but I'll see you for math" Lindsey then pointed Gavin in the right direction of the physics room, Gavin thanked her then waved as the other two left. It was a little nerve raking to be taking physics just because it was placed in the upper classman hall and Gavin could just tell he was out of place here and just to make it worst Gavin really couldn't remember the last time he has felt so small. "Oh look it's the klutz you were talking about" a ruff voice laughed.


	2. Was it all a lie?

Gavin was thrown into a locker, making him drop his books; the guy looked like a typical jock all muscles and sport jersey. “What, can’t speak?” He laughed in Gavin’s face before thrusting him against the locker again, all Gavin could do was squeak out a surprised gasp. Another guy stepped up beside the first kid and Gavin instantly recognized him from the bus that morning, he was the one that tripped him. He slapped Gavin’s face lightly “Come on British bitch speak up”, Gavin only cringed and tried to sink further into the lockers. The kid lifted his hand up more than likely getting ready to hit Gavin again but was interrupted by a locker slamming shut near by, everyone turned and looked at the intruder and it of course just happened to be the handsome blonde from earlier who Gavin sat by. The jocks seemed to tense the grip on Gavin tightened; the mystery blonde stopped beside them and glanced from the jocks to Gavin pushed up against the locker. “Your in my way” handsome blonde said in a stern yet bored tone, “well walk around Haywood” the one clutching Gavin growled, Haywood simply rolled his eyes, “I don’t think you understand” he started taking another step forward, “You’re. In. My. Way” the other jocks shuddered knowing something bad was going to happen but also afraid of walking away from their leader. The main jock glared at Haywood for a few pain-staking seconds before dropping Gavin, who crippled to the floor before storming off. Gavin was stunned to say the least and slightly frightened to be left with the guy who scared seven well-built jocks away on his own. Haywood just gave Gavin a once over before stepping around him and entering into the classroom, Gavin quickly grabbed his books and looked at his phone mentally punching himself realizing his physics class was in the same room Haywood just walked in. Gavin walked into the room as the bell rung and went straight to the teacher, “Mr. Free” the older teacher said handing him a book, “My name is Mr. Saxon and you can take a seat behind mister Haywood” Gavin gapped but nodded his head and then locked eyes on the blonde who just gave him a blank stare. After shuffling to his seat Gavin tried his hardest for the next twenty minutes to figure out where they even were in the book, when he figured it out (chapter 10) he couldn’t help but sigh knowing he had a lot of work to catch up with the class. “Mr. Free can you answer number three?” Mr. Saxon more or less demanded some snickering’s broke out at Gavin’s deer-in-the-headlights-look. “Ha-ha this is what happens when you let a sophomore in” someone chuckled and soon everyone was staring at him waiting for an answer, Gavin opened his mouth to answer when Haywood interrupted, “Chromatic aberration is the answer” the class was silent for a few minutes before the teacher harrumphed and went back to writing notes some kids complained how the boy always ruined their fun, Gavin leaned forward and whispered a thank you which the blonde nodded in acknowledgement. Class went on fairly the same way and as soon as the bell wrung Haywood was up and out the room giving Gavin one last unreadable look, Gavin all but ran back towards his locker seeing Lindsey leaning nearby laughing with a red head and a boy with glasses. She looked up seeing Gavin and waved saying something to the two before leaving for Gavin, “Hi Gavin are you ready for math?” Lindsey smiled Gavin returned the smile agreeing with her quickly and sharing his hellish experience which Lindsey just laughed telling him it would get better…probably. “So Linds who were those two you were talking to…if you don’t mind me asking” Gavin quickly finished feeling embarrassed she patted his back, “Those to dorks are Michael Jones he was the red head and Ray Narvaez the boy with glasses…we have art with them too so I can introduce you then” Gavin seemed flustered, “You ugh…don’t have to I really don’t want to be a burden and try to jump on your friends” Gavin scuffed his shoes Lindsey just gave him a sly smirk, “Well they wanted to know about you” Gavin jerked up looking shocked, “wha-what?”, “Yup” Lindsey laughed reaching the door before stopping and whispering to Gavin, “They wanted to meet the cute blonde” she then shoved him in the room all flustered and the kids looked up at him before going back to whatever conversation they were having before the interruption except for two girls who just stared them down until Lindsey tugged Gavin along to some seats behind the girls, “Hi girlies what’s up?” Lindsey smiled everything was silent for about point two seconds before the girls burst into questions and such that had Gavin completely lost. “Girls, Girls!” Lindsey exclaimed silencing them with a chuckle and shake of her head Lindsey introduced them as Kara and Barbara the two cutest blondes in school which the girls giggled, “Oh shut up Linds if you go blonde like you did last year you’d out shine us” Barbara giggled while Kara rolled her eyes, “You all just wish you could be top bitch like me” the laughed some more. “Though not that Gavin is here I think top blonde just got a lot harder to obtain” Barbara giggled and they all agreed on this all the while poor Gavin sat at his desk confused beyond belief. “Umm your all so…so” Gavin stuttered and they just giggled adding “amazing”, “beautiful”, “sexy” and such but Gavin just giggled and said crazy, “I can live with that” Kara nodded with a smile. Then off the girls went into their own giggly little world till the teacher arrived and shushed them. Class went on with Lindsey and Barbara trying to make Gavin laugh as Kara passed notes to him trying to get a blush with how dirty she could make them. After class they waved by to the other two girls before Lindsey was dragging Gavin along down the hall towards the art. “So what do you think of my friends so far” Lindsey smiled, “They can be a bit much to handle at first but you’ll get used to it” Gavin smiled, “No its really nice meeting everyone I was so scared I left my only friend back in the UK” Gavin confided in her, she gave him a half hug which he returned before opening the door for her Lindsey steered Gavin over to the back table which was occupied by the two guys from before. She sat him down beside her, “Hi boys”, “What did you do to the poor kid” Michael asked causing Gavin to blush more and stair at the table, “Oh nothing really” she smirked before gesturing wildly at Gavin, “Michael, Ray this is Gavin Free the new British transfer” both boys said hi giving a smile in his direction, “Hi” Gavin replied with a little wave before any more could be said the teacher walked in. “Okay class today we are going to be drawing a picture of the person across from you” this was followed by a bunch of groans, “Now don’t worry I don’t expect masterpieces that’s why you’re here to learn not already be perfect…now you can use any material you would like and have the rest of class we will end about ten minutes before the bell so you can show your work, begin” She finished sitting at her desk in the middle of the room, “Mrs. Fisher is crazy honestly” Lindsey whispered pulling out some paper and markers, “She seems nice” Gavin replied receiving some weird looks he shied down and the others completely jumped to make him feel better, “Aw Gavin we didn’t mean to make you feel bad you just don’t know her like us give her a day and you’ll realize that she is indeed nuts” Ray smiled passing Gavin some colored pencils, “Now I’m not an artist but I promise I wont make you look like an alien or something” Gavin just laughed promising Ray the same. The conversation flowed well between the four as they worked the boys talked a lot about some older kids one named Geoff he apparently was covered in tattoos then there was Jack he was apparently a giant teddy, finally there was Ryan he was crazy smart but could be really weird at times, the boys promised to introduce Gavin who only spluttered about not needing to but Michael replied with a, “We have lunch together anyways” and Gavin couldn’t fight that point. After awhile Mrs. Fisher stopped the class and had everyone show their picture to their table. First Lindsey showed her picture of Michael with cat ears and sparkles, “Is that how you see me!!” Michael laughed, “like a feisty kitty” Lindsey giggled and Michael shrugged holding up his picture and just like Lindsey it looked fairly good but had fluffy dog-ears with big eyes. Lindsey burst into a fit of giggles and claps, “Yes a husky!!” Gavin just looked on in confusion, “They have been best friends since they were born” Ray whispered, “they do weird shit I don’t even understand most of the time”, “Shut up Ray” Michael laughed tossing some paper balls at him who slapped them away with a chuckle, “your turn Gavin” Lindsey nudged him and Gavin whined and grudgingly held up his drawing. It was hard to even tell what it was but they could definitely see how hard he had tried with all the smudges and erase marks. Michael tried he really did but in the end couldn’t help but burst into laughter which got Lindsey laughing and even Ray chuckled but seeing the misty look in the Brits eyes had him lifting his picture up, it was a stick version of them all, stick Gavin was sitting on stick Rays shoulders while Michael was on the ground covered in mud as Lindsey sat victoriously a top him and there were even three figures in the back pointing and laughing. This brought laughter to everyone at the table as Lindsey cheered and Michael complained that Lindsey could never best him in a fight. By the end of class Gavin and Ray had traded pictures, why Ray would want his crappy drawing Gavin could never guess, “So do you want to walk with us to the cafeteria or do you just want to meet there?” Michael asked looking Gavin up and down, he shyly declined and said he would meet them there he had to run to his locker first. The boys parted ways and Gavin rushed to his locker pulling it open and grabbing his bagged lunch, “Hey Gavin are you heading to lunch now as well?” Kara the blonde from earlier asked walking up with a group of girls Gavin didn’t know but from their matching cheerleading outfits it wasn’t hard to make a guess, “Umm yeah just grabbing…my lunch” He finished lamely lifting the bag as if to prove a point, “Want to sit with us” A brunet girl asked sliding up to him, Gavin just fidgeted as some of the girls giggled, “Yeah Gav it’ll be fun” Kara exclaimed tugging at his arm, “Well umm you see” Gavin began feeling very awkward and closed in, “Umm some classmates already asked and I promised them” Gavin finished stuttering all the girls gave him a sad little pout some even whined, “Girls its fine have them sit with us to Gavin, who are they?” A red head top cheerleader it seemed asked, “Umm their names are Michael and Ray” Gavin replied and all went silent, the sweet faces of the cheerleaders turned quickly into disgust and hate, “uh they already got to you” one said, “he can still be saved” a second replied, “do they really need more?” another exclaimed. By this point Gavin was more confused, Kara saw this and tugged him closer, “Aww Gavin you wouldn’t know its okay” she smiled with sad eyes, “those boys and their little group have been known to take new kids and losers into their group and all at lie and embarrass them, I’m so sorry it seems you became their target” The cheer captain sighed hugging Gavin who just kept silent. They seemed so nice though this doesn’t make sense and Lindsey surly wouldn’t lie to him too…unless she knew and that was why Kara was speaking up she was friends with Lindsey way before Gavin so she must have known all along, Gavin felt cheated and lied to but most of all, he felt alone again. “Um thanks for the lunch invite but I forgot I had to meet with a teacher” Gavin mumbled ignoring anything else they had to say as he fled to the nearest bathroom. ‘Don’t cry, Don’t cry’ He kept repeating to himself as he shut himself away in the stall.


	3. Liars and Loneliness

Ray and Michael explained to the rest of the boys that the new kid was going to sit with them and that he was really cute so they had to be nice. The older boys laughed at this but agreed even Ryan piped into the conversation saying Gavin seemed so jittery in his earlier class that Ryan was surprised he even agreed. They talked about Gavin filling Geoff and Jack in on all they knew for about fifteen minutes, "So where is he?" Geoff finally questioned irritably the youngest members looked around confused, "He said he'd be here?" Ray muttered, "He really did Geoff he isn't the kind of guy to flak on plans" Michael tried to convince Geoff who just shook his head, "Well seems he has indeed "Flaked" (Geoff air quoted) on you guys, not so wonderful anymore" he grumbled earning a jab in the side from Jack, "Maybe he just had to talk to talk to a teacher" Jack suggested trying to ease the younger members and the over all tension at the table.

In a bathroom stall sat a crying Gavin, "Stupid, stupid"he pulled his hair, "they never were your friends your just the dumb new kid"he wiped at the traitorous tears, "I can't believe I'm crying because of them"but the truth was Gavin did know why since he moved to Austin over the summerhe had been so lonely without Dan by his side and his parents kept getting hishopes up of meeting other kids at school and how he would make plenty offriends. He sat there for a few more minutes trying to calm down, that wasuntil the bathroom door opened and someone walked in, Gavin was frozen handsclasped firmly over his mouth trying to stifle the sniffles and sobs, all whilewishing the man would leave. "Um are you okay in there?" a deep calming voiceasked knocking on the stall but Gavin just kept quite and was chanting for theman to leave, "would you like me to get a teacher?" The man asked instead Gavinwould have kept quite but was afraid the man would actually retrieve a teacher,"N-no" he whispered the bathroom grew quite and Gavin had a sinking feelingthat the man didn't wait for his reply and went to get a teacher, he reallydidn't want to further embarrass himself so he furiously wiped the tears andopened the stall just come face to face with a tall broad boy sitting on thesink counter swinging his legs he had ginger hair and the making of a greatbeard, "you alright?" He asked in that calming voice again Gavin just noddedafraid if he talked he would start to cry, "My name is Jack Pattillo, what'syours?" Jack held a hand out and if Gavin wasn't so distressed he might haveremembered that name from earlier, "U-um Gavin Free" Jack's face lit up, "wellhello Gavin would you like to come with me to the library?" Gavin was confused,"you don't look like you want to go back to class" Jack clarified, which wastrue Gavin didn't want to accidently break down in class, "b-but what aboutm-my teacher" He whispered back Jack just smiled, "No worries the teachers loveme, I'll just say I need some help shelving and no one is in the library nextperiod so it should be quite" Jack smiled brightly leading Gavin to his nextclass were he got an excuse from the teacher who just nodded and praised Gavinfor helping before Jack dragged him to the library. After a few minutes ofpushing the book cart around and handing books to Jack so he could place themon the shelves, Jack finally spoke up, "So I don't want to seem pushy and youdon't have to answer if you don't want to" Gavin stiffened dreading the wordsto come, "But why were you crying earlier?" Gavin cringed at the word "cry" howpathetic could he get, crying in the bathroom like some broken heart girl, itwas ridicules. "Its...its nothing really" Gavin mumbled out fiddling with hishands all the while Jack looked on feeling a sort of fondness for this youngforeigner, "well if you want to tell me anything or you know just talk I'vebeen told I'm a pretty good listener" Jack placed a comforting hand on Gavin'sshoulder, making the younger blush and mumble a thank you, they began to workin silence again. "Do you know Michael Jones and Ray Narvaez Jr.?" Gavin blurted before he could stop himself, Jack was half way to putting a book onthe shelf before he stopped and stared down at Gavin opening his mouth thenclosing to think thoughtfully before finally settling on an eloquent, "What?"Gavin blushed a bright red before muttering a never mind and holding up anotherbook for Jack to take. "No, no I'm sorry you just surprised me...I know the twowhat do you want to know?" Jack quickly fixed his mistake and was slightly curious to find out perhaps why Gavin didn't join them for lunch, Gavin shuffled a bit before finally asking what has been on his mind ever since theKara incident, "are they bullies?" Gavin quickly asked shocking Jack whowithout even realizing it burst into laughter, "oh, oh geez that's funny" Jack chuckled trying to calm down, "I mean Michael can be a bit of a brat sometimesand has no filter about eighty percent of the time" Jack finally calmed down abit and continued on, "But Ray is just way to shy to be anything close to abully, that's literally the last thing he could be but I digress" everythingwas silent after the revelation Gavin trying to swallow this new informationwith the conflicting information from Kara. Was he ever even lied to? 'Well obviously' he thought but who lied to him was it Lindsey the first person totalk to him and be nice? Or was it Kara someone who also seemed nice but Gavin didn't know as well? But then that brought up the fact that Kara was Lindsey's friend so why would she lie about friends of Lindsey's? Gavin's head wasstarting to hurt and he still had no answers just more questions. "Gavin?" Jack asked patently with some concerned laced in his voice as he placed a gentle hand on his shoulder Gavin stared up into brown eyes, "um...its..." Gavin was at alost for words he ever so slightly tried to shrug Jacks hand off and put some distance away between them, his fight or flight instincts were kicking in andJack quickly caught onto that, holding on a little tighter, "Gavin I know you don't know me so well but you can tell me if something is bothering you and Iswear I will never tell another person" Jack said sincerely causing Gavin to shiver and look more nervous, "...promise?" Gavin murmured and then grew quite again the feeling that he made another mistake quickly bubbled up, Gavinglanced at the ground still wishing he could run but Jack still had a firm grip on him. Jack used his free hand to tilt Gavin's face up looking him in the eye with sincerity, "Gavin I will promise you with all my being that you can talkto me, out of everyone else here in this school...no in the whole town, you can tell me anything and trust me" Gavin opened his mouth but Jack just shushed him and continued, "even if you hate me one day or perhaps we even get in a fight no matter what you tell me I will never tell another soul what you confide within me" Gavin was speechless he had never heard someone besides maybe his own mother sound so sincere and maybe it was the thought of his mum at this moment that made him spill everything that had happened to him that day and all the thoughts running through his head to a boy he hadn't even known for more than maybe like a half hour. By the end of his tale, the boys had found themselves on the floor in a corner huddled together Gavin's head tucked neatly under Jacks chin as he cried and talked. When everything grew quite Jack finally spoke in what felt like hours, "Gavin, I know those two boys and I just want to tell you that they never wanted to hurt you or even planned on it...they waited for you at lunch today" Jack murmured and Gavin leaned back to look up with wide eyes, "What?" "Yeah well" Jack scratched the back of his neck, "They were so excited to introduce you to us that they wouldn't even eat...they wanted to go searching for you but Geoff said you were probably with a teacher" Jack rambled and Gavin looked shocked, "so...so your actually friends with them? You don't just know them... your friends with them" Gavin started to panic, "Oh god your gonna tell them now everything I said and then..." Jack cut him off but holding Gavin closer and gave him a reassuring squeeze, "Gavin...Hey listen okay...I wasn't lying when I promised about not telling anyone what you told me and I'm sorry I wasn't fully honest with you about being friends with them"Gavin stayed silent, 'what was wrong with everyone here, was there no one who told the truth here', "I think I should go" Gavin muttered trying to push Jack away who still held on. "Gavin please listen..." Jack started but Gavin pushed harder and glared at the older boy, "No I don't want to listen to you or anyone else here! You're all liars and I refuse to be your next laughing target" Jackwas stunned and released Gavin who scrambled away and bolted out of the library. 

The rest of the day was hard as Gavin avoided speaking to Lindsey who grew sad and confused as well as Kerry, which almost made him reconsider and speak to him at least but when he glanced towards Kerry and saw him talking to the gang with Michael, Ray, Haywood, and Jack; Gavin marked Kerry on his traitor list. When the day ended and everyone headed to the buses Gavin made sure he was one of the first ones on so he could take a seat up front and as the guys passed he ducked his head down missing Michael reach out but Jack grabbed his wrist shaking his head as he ushered him to the back. It was a short ride back and when Gavin got off and made his way to an empty house with a note that said his dad would be at work till late and his mom got called in for an on call emergency,'what a way to end this day' Gavin thought as he pulled out a pre-made dinner from his mom and sat alone to eat it.


	4. Tension Building. Lies Revealed

The rest of the week went on the same Gavin went to school and avoided everyone to the best of his abilities and if he was forced to interact with any of them it was monotone and lifeless. He also grew closer to Kara and her friends who pitied him, Gavin hated the pity but he would take that than being lied to again. He had officially shut the other seven out of his daily routine. It was Friday and Gavin was finally able to escape first period to little to no interaction with Lindsey or Kerry, he quickly rushed off to his physics class dodging all the kids exiting their class or just loitering in the hall he was almost to his physics class when he stopped shocked at seeing two familiar faces looking at him plus one he didn't know. Jack was giving him a sad smile, Haywood looked impassive, and the guy with tattoos just glared at him enough to make Gavin scamper off into the class and tuck himself away in his desk trying to make himself smaller. Soon the Seniors and a few Juniors came lumbering in taking their seats before the bell and when Haywood walked in Gavin didn't look down fast enough and caught the confused and worried look Haywood sent, still Gavin tried to ignore it and focus on just scribbling away in his notebook till Mr. Saxon arrived and began to teach. Mr. Saxon was in a foul mood that day and made sure every kid knew it, throwing questions left and right embarrassing most of the kids for not knowing the correct answer, finally he called upon Gavin, "Mr. Free care to answer question for yourself today?" he said sarcastically causing most the class to snicker, Gavin face bright red just nodded his head and averted his eyes internally wishing this teacher could have just left the incident a few days ago in the past, "Glad to hear, answer number twelve" Gavin quickly read the question and noticed that most of the students weren't laughing or paying attention to him today probably thinking Haywood would come to his rescue like before and he would have Gavin saw him look through his notes, "It's....", "It's total internal reflection" Gavin blurted before Haywood could even start talking. The room grew immediately silent and all eyes turned to Gavin, even Haywood turned in his seat shock showing slightly on his handsome features, but Gavin ignored them all and went back to staring at his notebook, "Um...that is correct Mr. Free" Mr. Saxon coughed awkwardly before moving on demanding the other students to refocus their attention to him but the rest of class still felt awkward and stifling with students whispering and throwing him glances every now and then. When class was finally over Gavin got up to put his things away but his book was snatched from him before he could grab it, "Hey!" he snapped but shut his mouth coming face to face with Haywood who was dangling his book, Gavin gapped like a fish until he mustered enough courage or stupidity to demand his book back but Haywood just cocked an eye at him, "give me the book" Gavin demanded again but the guy just stood there looking slightly amused, "fine then keep it, I don't care asshole" Gavin growled throwing his hands up before picking up his bag and storming past Haywood and out the door to his next class.

The next class consisted of Barbara and Lindsey trying to talk to Gavin while Kara deflected the conversation, Gavin sat on the far end to the girls and it seemed that it was only making things worse with having Kara try to deflect them from Gavin. "Kara shut up would you, I'm talking to Gavin not you" Lindsey hissed, "Well he still doesn't want to talk to you big surprise" Kara sassed back, both girls glared at each other, "Is there a reason Gavin wont talk to Lindsey anymore?" Barbara asked, "I mean if she did something to upset you, don't you think you should at least tell her what she did?" Gavin looked over quickly making eye contact with Barbara before dropping his gaze to the desk and slumping further down. "Your just a stupid bitch who cant except the fact that someone doesn't want anything to do with you!" Kara finally snapped causing Gavin to jump with a squeak, "Fuck you" Lindsey said swiping Kara's things onto the floor. The tension was high and both girls were itching to get their hands around the others throat but before hair could be pulled Gavin tugged onto Karas' sleeve, "Please sit down before you all get in trouble" Gavin murmured looking straight at the teacher who was ready to call the girls off if they started anything but both saw the down side and returned to their seats and ignoring each other. It was a tense class to say the least and Gavin felt like he was on a roll with making every class awkward and knowing that art class was next he didn't see it changing anytime soon, so far he had been able to avoid art class by gathering assignments beforehand and claiming that he was needed to help Mr. Heyman in economics but as of yesterday when Mr. Heyman pulled him aside laughing and saying not to use him anymore as an excuse to avoid his friends and skip class, Gavin no longer had a reason not to go. Gavin begrudgingly started his tread to class making it just as the bell rang, he glanced over to were he sat on the first day seeing the seat still empty and the occupants of the table staring at him making his stomach drop and fear cling to him, he really wanted Kara right about now, "Mr. Free if you'd take your seat the bell has rung" the teacher said politely and Gavin could only nod as he numbly moved over to the table and sat down glancing at the wooden table and all its little scratches. "Since you have all had a very productive week I have decided to award you with a free day" she announced and the class cheered, she gave out a few rules about no one leaving the room and such then released the kids to their own advises which meant Gavin was stuck at a table with three people he had been avoiding who were ready for some answers. "Gavin why are you avoiding us?" Ray asked finally breaking the silence at their table but Gavin continued to stay silent, "The hell is your problem man" Michael pounded the table, "did we some how piss you off without realizing it" the other two sat silent and Gavin looked up shocked before trying to advert his eyes again but a hand caught his face, "Please don't avoid us anymore" Ray silently begged cupping Gavin's cheek who looked even more sad and on the verge of tears, "you lied to me though" Gavin barely whispered out causing Ray to cock his head in confusion, "we never lied to you" Ray replied seeming upset, "Gav why would we lie to you we just met you" Michael added in seeming confused as well. "I don't know why anyone lies but you did and Lindsey did which hurt the most, its not fair and you all had no right to" Gavin rushed out sadly causing the others more confusion, "you all just trick people into thinking your nice and want to be friends then embarrass and torment them in front of the school, I'm not going to be your next punch line" Gavin quickly stood walking over to the teacher to get a bathroom pass leaving the other three in confused silence.

"What do you think he meant?" Ray asked when Gavin left the room, "I have no idea but it seems someone else is starting some shitty rumors Geoff is going to want to hear about" Michael replied dreading having to tell Geoff about the situation, "I think I know who this someone is and she better be ready cause when Geoff finds out she's been talking shit about him and his boys, she is going to be in a world of hurt" Lindsey replied and the other two looked at her for more information, "It has to be Kara she's been all weird and up in Gavin's shit sense day one and she is the only one he will talk to after all of this" Lindsey was officially pissed off for not hitting the chick when she had the chance earlier that day. "Wait Kara really?" Ray questioned shocked, "Is she still mad about the whole Ryan situation?" Michael was pissed but even he couldn't help but laugh, "Ryan was gay before he met Geoff and Jack, how in the world can she still be pissed at them for dating him" Lindsey just shrugged, "I think that's still part of it but when you and Ray started dating them only a year later I think that's what pissed her off the most". They talked more about the situation and what they were going to do with Kara as well as Gavin.

Mean while Gavin was silently and slowly walking back to the class after spending the last half hour hiding in the bathroom when he was thrown against a locker, "look it's the little fag without his guard dog" the jock from before who Gavin had found out was named Seth hissed, Gavin was quaking in fear, eyes sporadically scanning the hall in hopes of seeing someone who could save him but coming up short, the jock threw him into the locker again sneering into his face, "Haywood stopped our fun the first time but what do you know he isn't anywhere in sight" Seth laughed with the rest of his little gang then moved his head to the side as a guy behind him slugged Gavin in the face the contact making a sickening crack and blood to gush out of his nose. Seth dropped Gavin to the floor and the jocks advanced on him kicking and punching Gavin who curled in on himself arms coming up to protect his head, after a few minutes the blows stopped and Gavin was jerked up by the collar Seth inches from his face, "Stopping hitting on my girlfriend and we may stop hitting you" and with that Seth slammed Gavin's face into the floor and walked away with his friends. Gavin lay on the floor for a few more minutes before he finally dragged himself up and gently touching his nose feeling the blood drip down, he quickly ran back to the bathroom to assess the damage grabbing a few paper towels trying to stop the bleeding he noticed his swollen cheek and his left eye looked more like a swollen plum than an eye at this point and he couldn't see out of it properly. After looking over himself he deemed that he was as cleaned up enough to go back to class but he first was going to stop by his locker and grab his hoodie to cover up his arms that were littered with bruises. The bell rang as Gavin tugged on his hoodie he ducked his head down and rushed back to the art room thankful for not running into anyone he knew, as he grabbed his bag he apologized to the teacher for taking to long but she seemed more concerned about him asking if he was feeling alright but Gavin just gave her some lame excuse before he made his way back to the hall watching kids head off to class or the lunch hall, he made his way to the cafeteria and got in line once he got his lunch he started to head for the back door that lead to the field but was stopped when someone shouted his name making him look around, "Gavin over here!" the voice yelled again which belonged to Kara who was waving at him for attention the other cheerleaders were smiling and waving as well and Gavin was tempted to go over to them but a grunt from the lunch line belonging to Seth and his jocks stopped Gavin who could feel his face physically pulse in pain, someone then ran into his back making him drop his tray looking at the floor then behind him Gavin saw the guy covered in tattoos from earlier sneer at him walking over to a table were Ray and Jack were looking worriedly at him while Ryan and Michael and Lindsey were looking somewhere between pissed and confused. Gavin couldn't take it anymore when he heard the first kid snicker at him, he took off running out to the field to hide under the bleachers and let his emotions out, everything hurt and Gavin didn't want to stay in Austin anymore he wanted to go home where people didn't lie to him or beat him up and he had Dan to talk to for comfort.


	5. Unlucky Protection

Gavin's phone went off but was ignored for as long as Gavin's curiosity could take before he wiped his eyes and pulled the phone out cracking a small watery smile seeing that it was a text from Dan that simple said hi but right now that's all Gavin needed to feel better. He quickly texted Dan back saying how he missed him and wanted to go home which started a conversation between the two before the lunch bell rang and Gavin reluctantly said goodbye before he got up to head to his English class. English and History went by with ease thankfully Kerry was absent which meant that those two classes he had with no one involved in his drama filled life, Gavin was surprised that without the stress he actually enjoyed those two classes where everyone left him alone and none of the teachers wanted to ruin his life but all good things have to come to an end as Gavin trudged off to gym where the main five people he was avoiding stood at one end of the gym and the people who beat the shit out of him stood at the other which only left Gavin to stand awkwardly in the middle looking at his shoes until the teacher arrived and told them to get changed. For some bizarre reason Gavin forgot the fact that he would have to change which meant no more hoodie to hide his face and arms, so Gavin waited till the locker room emptied out mostly before pulling the hoodie over his head, "Holy shit" Ray breathed out behind Gavin who squeaked and turned around to stair shockingly at Ray who was eyeing Gavin up and down assessing the injuries, "Who did that to you Gavin?" Ray questioned lifting his hand up to touch but afraid to hurt the Brit more but Gavin just shook his head and quickly pulled on his t-shirt tucking in his arms and ducking his head, "Its nothing Ray" Gavin muttered making his way out of the locker room but Rays hand held him by the arm until Gavin shrugged him off and left a stunned confused Ray behind. Once everyone was standing in the gym changed the teacher announced they would be playing dodge ball Gavin cringed really not feeling up to more physical pain and when he heard the jocks laugh Gavin knew that's exactly what he was going to be getting. "Seth and Geoff your both captains pick your teams while I go get the balls" the teacher announced before leaving the gym, Seth and Geoff both stood at the front of the class calling off names once Geoff called his boys Ray leaned over and whispered something in the guys ear which made him wrinkle his nose with disgust before sighing, "Hmm I think I'll take the Brit...", "Gavin your over here" Geoff cut off a sneering Seth who glared over at Geoff, "You already picked Ramsey" Seth growled but Geoff just smirked condescendingly over at Seth with ease, "And I picked again" Ryan and Michael stepped up at that daring for Seth to say something but before a brawl could break out the teacher returned with a bag and separated the teams to different sides of the gym and gave them a few minutes as he set up to talk amongst themselves. "Gavin are you alright?" Jack asked soothingly looking at Gavin's swollen eye; "I'm fine" he muttered trying to back up but was met with a firm chest, "Did those pricks hurt you?" Geoff's deep voice rumbled out and Gavin flinched away falling to the floor and scooting backwards till he was away from the others looking scared, "I-it doesn't m-m-matter" Gavin stuttered out and squeaked in fear as Geoff trudged his way over to the fallen boy pushing past Michael and Jack who tried to stop him until he was kneeling in front of Gavin trapping him between himself and the wall, "If those fucks hurt you it is my problem sense the guys seem to care about you that makes you lucky enough to be my problem" Geoff whispered out and Gavin felt anything but lucky.

The game began and balls went flying, kids were dodging left and right trying their best to stay in the game meanwhile Gavin was just trying to not be hit and keep his distance away from Geoff and the others but that was turning out to be harder than dodging the balls. Everywhere Gavin tried to dodge and hide one of the guys would be in front or beside him to help deflect the on coming onslaught, "Gavin heads up!" Michael shouted as a ball came flying towards him but it was to late the ball was inches from Gavin before he could react, the sound of rubber smacking skin resonated in Gavin's ear but the pain never came he peaked open his eyes he didn't realize he closed and saw Geoff standing in front of him holding a ball, "You guys ready?" Geoff yelled presumably to his little gang who smirked, "Lads go!" he shouted, Michael and Ray ran up to the line launching their balls while Jack and Ryan popped behind them to attack as well. Gavin was impressed with how in sync the guys were they moved so smoothly around each other it was like a dance and Gavin was just memorized with these boys. "Focus Free" Geoff barked handing him a ball before running to grab more ammo, Gavin was fidgeting not sure what to do but almost afraid to not do anything in case Geoff came back to yell at him, "just throw it Gavin" Jack said running past Gavin to throw a ball, Gavin took in a deep breath before he took off after Jack and when the coast seemed clear he chucked the ball which to his surprise hit someone smack in the face but to his horror that face belong to Seth and the gym fell silent as everyone looked from Seth to Gavin then back again. "You little fucking bitch" Seth growled as he started to storm over to Gavin who squeaked and began to apologize as he backed himself up, "Seth back down!" The teacher yelled but Seth continued to advanced and Geoff as well as the boys started their way over to help Gavin if Seth continued, Seth made it to Gavin first and with a swift kick to the stomach brought Gavin to his knees, "Seth Landers your out!" the teacher yelled rushing over to pull the boy away and the others arrived Jack holding Geoff back while Ryan clinched his fist at his side and Michael was being held by Ray who was also trying to get a look at Gavin. The teacher pulled Seth out of the room after telling the kids to stay put and if Gavin needed to go to the nurse but he denied the help and just stayed on the floor holding his stomach. "Gavin are you alright?" Jack gently asked kneeling down by the fallen boy placing a caring hand on him but Gavin only laid there breathing deeply, "Gavin come on talk to me" Jack urged the boy who could only reply in whimpers, Ryan walked over to the two and squatted down beside Gavin gently scooping him up in his arms, Gavin let out a frightened squeak arms uncurling from his stomach to find stability with Ryan's shoulders, "I'm taking Gavin to the nurse" Ryan supplied to the others that stood up with Ryan, "Okay we'll make sure the teacher knows when he gets back, feel better Gavin" Ray said to the boys leaving the gym. It only took a few moments for the two to reach the nurses office and have the school nurse swoop in looking at Gavin with worry, "What happened to him?" she asked gesturing for Ryan to put Gavin down on one of the beds, "He got hit in gym" Ryan stated untangling Gavin's' arms from around his neck, "this boy looks like he was in a fight not just hit in gym class" she replied skeptically taking some nursing equipment with her as she wheeled a small stool over to Gavin. Ryan stayed silent at that comment for a few different reasons like Ryan didn't actually know how Gavin got so beat up earlier and it wasn't his place to throw blame on people who may not have done it and also Ryan had a feeling Gavin wouldn't want him telling anyone what actually happened though within an hour everyone in the school will know Gavin hit Seth who retaliated by beating the shit out of the new kid. "Sweet heart I'm going to ask you a few questions" the nurse asked Gavin sweetly taking out a pin light and shining it into his eyes, "What's your name and what grade are you in?" there was a small silence as the nurse wheeled to a clipboard and back, "Um my name is Gavin Free and I'm a sophomore" she jotted that down, "good, Mr. Free can you tell me where you were hit" Gavin nodded and replied his stomach which the nurse simply nodded to, "can you remove your shirt so I can see how bad it is?" she asked and was slightly shocked when Gavin shook his head, "no?" she simply asked, "I'm sorry but... I...Its just that" Gavin stuttered about trying to find the right words but his eyes gave away all the nurse needed to know as he kept shooting Ryan quick little glances, the nurse smiled sincerely and placed a gentle hand on Gavin's knee before swiveling around to face Ryan, "Well Mr. Haywood I think I can handle everything from here, thank you for being kind enough to help Mr. Free here but you should be returning to class" The nurse told Ryan who had a confused stubborn look for a split second barely noticeable by anyone in the room before going back to a blank stone cold face, "I was told to wait here for him Mrs. Landers" Ryan deadpanned refusing to move but Mrs. Landers seemed barely affected by this, hell she almost seemed to be waiting for this reaction, "Fine but you need to step out into the hall...and no arguing or I will send you back to class Mr. Haywood" she said with finality and Ryan opened his mouth to reply but glanced over at Gavin whose head hung low as he curled in on himself and Ryan thought better as he closed his mouth and nodded his head before leaving the room. Mrs. Landers whirled back to Gavin and smiled, "alright now can you please remove your shirt?" she asked once more and Gavin nodded as he started to lift his shirt up with tiny flinches and a few whimpers, "Oh my goodness sweetheart what in the world happened?" she exclaimed jumping off the stool and looking Gavin over more closely, his whole torso was littered in ugly dark bluish and purplish bruises while his stomach was an of yellow color and held an angry red tint around it. "Mr. Free did you get in a fight?" she asked sternly looking him in the eyes, Gavin held her gaze in almost a deer in headlights fear shaking his head no, "Gavin is someone bullying you?" she was more sincere and her eyes held sadness, it made Gavin's stomach clench in guilt but he still muttered out a no. "Gavin I am here to help you, so you can tell me who is hurting you" Mrs. Landers said sincerely but Gavin had already made up his mind that it was better for him to just keep his mouth shut until everything got figured, Mrs. Landers sigh pulled Gavin out of his thoughts and he looked at her as she was writing something down. "I understand, you don't want to say but just know that I am here when you want to talk and I also will be calling your parents to come pick you up" Gavin slightly relaxed knowing that he could leave but there was only one problem, "My parents aren't home, they both work till late" Mrs. Landers just smiled, "We have their work number too you know" but Gavin wasn't having that, "Please don't call them, they are under a lot of stress and I don't want to add to it I can just wait for another half hour till the bus gets here" Mrs. Landers wanted to protest but the office opened again and Geoff walked in with Ryan picking into the room, "Coach Buck wanted to know how Gavin was doing" he said casually walking over to Gavin and taking a seat on the bed beside him. "He is fine but I'm going to be sending him home early" She stressed the words looking Geoff up and down but he wasn't paying her any mind as he was focused on Gavin who was fidgeting, "Gavin didn't you say something about your parents working late tonight?" Geoff asked acting like he hadn't just heard the conversation between the two minutes earlier, Gavin nodded his head, "Buck will let you lay in the gym until school is over" Geoff said getting up and reaching for Gavin who obediently followed, "Mr. Ramsey you can not take Mr. Free back he is badly hurt and it's in his best interest to have his parents come pick him up" Mrs. Landers sternly said but Geoff ignored her for the time being, "Why don't you wait in the hall with Ryan for a second Gavvers" Geoff gently pushed Gavin to the door who looked confused until Ryan took his queue and grabbed Gavin's hand and tugged him the rest of the way out of the room letting the door shut behind them.

"You alright Gavin" Ryan asked looking over Gavin who had his arms crossed once more to hide some of the bruising's on his arm, "I'm fine, I just really don't want her to call my parents" He muttered scuffing his shoes, "Hey don't worry" Ryan placed a friendly hand on his shoulder, "If you don't want your parents knowing Geoff will make sure she doesn't call" Gavin was a little concerned by the way Ryan's voice dropped lower and the implications that Geoff could prevent a teacher from doing anything was slightly worrying. "What do you mean?" Gavin asked skeptically, "Geoff is very persuasive lets say and he basically runs the school, teachers love him and students fear him" Ryan leaned in and whispered the rest, "he is the one man you don't want to be on his bad side" Gavin felt like his heart stopped for a second, wasn't he technically on Geoff's bad side sense he had to now protect Gavin because Geoff's friends liked him and Gavin went ahead and upset those guys too.

Finally after about ten minutes the nurses office opened and Geoff stepped and shut the door behind him looking happily smug with himself, "ready to head back to gym boys" he simply said and Gavin could see Ryan smirk and shake his head fondly at the other boy before following his lead down the hall, Gavin didn't want to get left behind so he trailed behind the older boys making sure to leave a good bit of difference between them. Gavin rubbed gently at his right wrist that was now throbbing, it must have happened when he tried to block the kicks earlier, Gavin thinks to himself but while off thinking in his own little world he bumped into something or more accurately someone, "You okay Free?" Geoff asked him and Gavin had to tilt his head up to look him in the eyes, it was hard to read Geoff's eyes it looked like concern mixed with disdain and this made Gavin's stomach twist painfully and the instinct to run flair up but instead he just nodded his head and tried to take a step back but was met with Ryan's solid frame.


	6. Mothers Love and Texts

Ryan was confused he could see Gavin tense up when Geoff asked if he was all right and he even noticed the fact that Gavin kept a distance between them. When Gavin stepped back into him Ryan didn’t even think as he brought his hands up to rest on Gavin’s waist steading the boy so he didn’t fall. Gavin squeaked and tried to squirm away and this caused Ryan to flush slightly and release the younger, Geoff made eye contact with Ryan raised a questioning brow before focusing back on Gavin, there was going to be a long discussion later Ryan could just tell. “You sure Free?” Geoff asked closing in on Gavin who just wiggled his way out of Ryan’s grasp, Gavin couldn’t even form solid words he was just a stuttering mess but lucky for him the final bell rang before more questions can be said, “I have to get going” Gavin quickly said before running off to get his stuff leaving the two older boys dumbfounded. He was tempted to take the bus but thought better; he really didn’t want to have to confront anyone else about what had happened, so he began the long trek home alone. Relief filled Gavin as he saw that the streets were empty allowing him the quite he needed to collect all his scrambled thoughts, he especially needed the time to evaluate why his heart was racing when Ryan grabbed him and Geoff got close sandwiching him between the two. He could still feel the phantom heat from those large hands on his waist and the breath that ghosted his cheek causing Gavin to turn beet red, ‘This is really bad’ Gavin thought anxiously. The last time he felt this way was at his last school and Dan had to stave off the bullies who found out that Gavin preferred boys and beat him up. The situation now though was ten times worse because for one he didn’t trust Ryan or the others; Two Geoff hated him and seemed to be waiting for him to give him an excuse to destroy him, three they were already together or at least all of them were already taken from what he gathered from Kara, but finally the absolutely worse part of all was the fact that Dan wasn’t here with him. Gavin made it home surprisingly faster than he anticipated and when he opened the door he could hear his mom bustling about in the kitchen, “Hi little bird, how was school?” She asked calling from the other room cheerily which Gavin followed to see her cooking, “It was fine Mum” was his reply, “So no work tonight?” he couldn’t help but ask and his mom turned around with a sad smile, “No I’m on ca.. What happened to you!?” She exclaimed rushing forward to exam his bruises and swollen eye. Gavin sighed and grabbed his mothers hands, “I’m fine mum just got hit in gym” Gavin fake laughed and released his mom to scratch the back of his head, “I was spacing out and got hit by a ball or two” his mother gave him a skeptical look and after doing another quick scan she sighed and relented, “Fine I suppose I’ll trust you this time but promise me if someone is bullying you, you’ll tell me” she sternly demanded with motherly affection. “Of course mom” Gavin agreed though he knew he would never actually tell, “Good, now come on I have a few hours before I have to return to the hospital and I made your favorite” She smiled and ushered her son to the dinner table where an Lancashire hotpot was steaming in the middle, after words they made some tea and moved into the living room where they talked about how their week was going so far, how they felt about the new house, neighborhood, and the country itself. Finally though Mrs. Free kissed her son goodbye and wishing him a goodnight before leaving for the hospital once more, with his mother gone Gavin decided to do some homework barely getting through half his physics before his phone alerted him to a text.

-Hey Gavvers-M

The text read from an unknown number, as curious as Gavin was to know whom it was he also wasn’t about to start a conversation with someone he didn’t know. For the time being though Gavin returned to his work…or at least tried but his phone went off again.

-Gavin! This is your number right?-M

Looking at for a few minutes Gavin returned the phone to the table shaking his head and refusing to acknowledge it, but the phone left his hand for less than a second before it went off. “Bloody hell! Who is this?” Gavin exclaimed exasperated gripping the phone once more.

-GavinGavinGavinGavin I know you’re reading these it says you’ve opened them-M

-Stop messaging me! I don’t know who this is- G

The messages went silent and Gavin released a sigh of relief hoping that who ever was messaging him left him alone, Gavin went back to his homework finishing up his Physics and English. Before getting a head start on his math assignments, his alerted him to a new message and Gavin rolled his eyes picking up the phone.

-It’s Michael-M

Gavin was frozen, ‘How did Michael get his number’ Gavin thought dreadfully trying to think of a response or if he should just ignore the message itself before another lit up the screen. 

-You don’t have to reply Gavin but please just listen-M

-We…I don’t understand what I did to upset you and make you hate me but I wish you would talk to me. Its up to you though and I wont pressure you into talking-M

-I actually just wanted to say that Ray told us how battered up you were and we are furious, please tell us what happened at least and if your okay-M

Gavin could feel tears prickling his eyes as he read over Michaels message, this kid was supposed to be some massive bully but here he was not pressuring Gavin into talking about what was wrong or try yelling at him, he just wanted to know if Gavin was okay…and who hurt him? Wait what.

-Why do you care?- G

-Of course I care Gavin and not just me the rest of the guys do too, we might not have known each other for long but that first art class together was amazing and then everything changed  
-M

Gavin couldn’t deny that last bit but he was to nervous to fall for another lie that he didn’t want to believe that first part, he wasn’t sure if he’d be able to go back to school again if anyone else broke his fragile heart. So with one final message before turning of his phone Gavin said.  
-I have to go-G

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am going to start putting out new chapters every Friday from now on I have the next three chapter already set up and ready to go, I hope you enjoy this story and sorry for my many mistakes as well as the annoying ones my computer throws in.


	7. Friday Fight Night

It was Friday night and the gang was all over at Geoff’s house like normal but this Friday there seemed to be a more tenseness to the air and the boys plus Lindsey seemed more forlorn. Which was slowly driving Geoff nuts, ‘How did some lame ass new kid have this much of an effect on his boys and other friends’ Geoff couldn’t stand the kid and even if the other guys praised the little shit he couldn’t see any charm, just some shy weak klutz with maybe decent looks but nothing hypnotizing like his boys. “Geoff hello, are you listening?” Jack asked waving a hand in front of said man who swiped the hand away, “What?” Geoff snapped looking at his ginger boyfriend who glared right back, “Don’t give me that attitude Geoffrey” Jack said hands on hips, “I was only going to see if you wanted pizza tonight?” Geoff scratched his head awkwardly. “Sorry” he mumbled before saying yes to food, Jack nodded before wondering off, “You shouldn’t snap at him” Ryan said flopping onto the couch looking at his leader/boyfriend. Who simply sighed and leaned back in the chair, “Where are the others?” Geoff asked avoiding Ryan’s original question, “Ryan and Michael are probably making out in some corner and Lindsey, Jeremy, and Meg are upstairs with the man you yelled at” he finished with sass. Geoff groaned, “It was an accident, I got lost in thought” he admitted but Ryan just grunted instead of replying, Geoff glared at him suspiciously, “Don’t just grunt”, “Do you want me to ask what’s wrong?” Ryan asked but Geoff shut him down, after sitting in silence listening to the others laugh and make noise in other parts of the house, “Why do you guys care so much about that Free kid?” Geoff asked avoiding Ryan’s gaze. Ryan hummed as he shifted on the couch, “Well I can’t speak for the others but for me” Ryan paused thinking of a reasonable statement, “He’s fascinating and confusing, the kid acts like an idiot but he’s smarter than half the kids in my AP classes, he’s also not afraid of me” Geoff gave him a skeptical look and Ryan shrugged, “Believe me or don’t but that’s how it is to me”. The doorbell could be heard followed by excited shouts and feet running down the stairs, Ray, Michael, and Jeremy rushed in talking excitedly. Ryan readjusted himself on the couch allowing Ray and Michael to crowed onto it with him, Ray tucking himself close while Michael was yelling at Jeremy about some videogames. “ You guys get kicked out of the kitchen?” Ryan asked Ray who shrugged with a smirk and snuggled closer, “We were just trying to help” Jeremy spoke up sheepishly, “You were wrestling with Michael, last time I checked that doesn’t count as helping” Jack said as he walked down the stairs pizza boxes in hand and the girls following behind with plates and napkins. “He started it” Jeremy complained, “Bullshit! You’re the one who said that grass type was better than fire type” Michael shouted but shut up when Geoff kicked his leg, Michael yelled in dramatic pain and gave Geoff sad puppy eyes, “Alright losers knock it off and get your food before I take it for myself” Lindsey yelled over the commotion grabbing her own slices and moving with Meg over to some bean bags.   
After everyone settled down with food and a random movie playing in the background, Ray broke the silence, “Lindsey maybe now would be the best time to…you know” Lindsey chewed slowly as all eyes landed on her and Michael grew tense, Geoff cocked an eyebrow in questioning. Lindsey finally nodded her head, “Okay but before I say anything just know I have no hardcore evidence this is all just speculation” the others nodded intrigued, “So when I first met Gavin he was really shy and eager to be friends, he also clicked instantly with Michael and Ray but then out of nowhere cut us off” everyone sat there and let it sink in still not fully following along, “Then all of a sudden he becomes best friends with Kara” The older gents shuddered and tensed, everyone was giving sneaking glances at Geoff who was seething with rage, “You think Kara is up to something?” he all but growled out, “That would explain what he was saying to me then” Jack spoke causing looks of surprise. “You’ve talked to him?” Michael exclaimed, “Yeah, I found him crying in the bathroom that first day after we waited for him at lunch”, “And you never said anything?” Geoff butt in to which Jack glared at the other still upset with him. “I promised not to say anything” Jack said stubbornly and the others knew they wouldn’t get anything out of the others knew they wouldn’t get anything out of the man, he kept peoples secrets like it was a life or death situation. “What I will say is Gavin somehow got this idea that Michael and Ray as well as the rest of us I suppose only wanted to befriend him to publicly humiliate him” the group was shocked silent and the group could all but see the smoke rising from Geoff as he sat there heated, “Lindsey you say Kara is behind this” he growled out to which the girl nodded quickly, “There is no one else bold enough to turn people against you” she rushed out. Geoff had heard enough getting up and stalking upstairs, Jack sighed but followed the other, even if Geoff pissed him off Jack would always be there. The two were the first to get together and had been best friends since elementary school. Ray untangled himself from Ryan and ran to grab Jacks hand and followed the man up for moral support. Ray was the most rational and calm one of the group so when tensions rise typically Jack and Ray would team up to defuse the situation. This left the rest of the group to talk amongst themselves, “Well this got way to tense, wanna play Destiny Lil J?” Ryan asked with a chuckle causing some of the tension to seep out, Jeremy quickly complied and jumped up rushing over to the couch starting up a stream of smack, Meg and Lindsey were crowded on the bean bags playing their DS’s when Michael made his way over to settle down on Lindsey’s other side, “Hey Linds I need to ask you something” Michael mumbled and Lindsey looked over at him confused, “What’s up?” Michael was quite for a moment which was so unlike him that Lindsey grew worried, “Do you have Gavin’s number?” he rushed out, Lindsey sat there wide eyed and confused until what he said finally clicked in. With narrowed eyes Lindsey punched his arm before breaking out in giggles, “You absolute ass, I thought something was wrong” Michael opened his mouth to argue but Lindsey tossed her phone over first. “Be nice” she said as he entered it into his phone, he gave her a nod before slinking over to Geoff’s empty recliner before texting the boy he couldn’t get off his mind.


	8. Mall Brawl pt. 1

         Gavin tried for the next hour or so to do his homework but his mind wouldn’t focus and he kept gazing at his phone that was still turned off, his mind was so confused and his feelings were even more so. Michael seemed so genuine about his concern for Gavin but with everything the cheerleaders and other friends of Kara’s have been saying it was hard to truly believe the other boy. Eventually after another twenty minutes Gavin gave up and decided to go to bed early, changing quickly and crawling into bed turning his phone back on and plugging it in, he heard it ding a few times to give him text alerts. Gavin gave a quick scan to make sure none were from his parents or Dan, at least five were Michaels and the other two was from Kara asking if he had plans tomorrow, Gavin ignored them for now feeling just exhausted he’d text her in the morning with a reply. The next morning Gavin woke to the sound of voices downstairs, he laid there for a few moments until the smell of bacon made its way to him, quickly fumbling out of bed Gavin rushed downstairs all but sliding into the kitchen to see his father sitting at the table with the paper and coffee as his mum was cooking over the stove both chatting away happily. “Good morning little bird” His mother said when she noticed him coming in placing a few more pancakes onto a plate, “Morning mum and dad” Gavin replied quickly sitting down across his father, “I didn’t expect to see you both this morning” Gavin said surprised and his father lowered his paper with a smile, “My meetings got moved till this afternoon and your mother took the night shift so we figured we could spend the morning together” Gavin was absolutely beaming at his father’s words, it wasn’t that his family didn’t spend time together it just was the fact that typically his parents works schedules were hectic so they were either working overtime on the same day or working opposite shifts. After the family, had breakfast they spent the morning chatting and playing some board games till Gavin’s phone rang from upstairs, his mom told him he should go get it in case it was Dan. Gavin laughed and ran up the stairs listening to his parents complain about the game, when he got to his phone he saw that it was actually Kara, she had called a few times and sent some texts asking if he wanted to meet up with some others at the mall to hang out, he didn’t want to leave his parents but his dad was leaving soon so he sent back a quick maybe before going downstairs to where his mom was packing up the games and his dad was putting his shoes on. “Hey mom can I go to the mall with some friends?” Gavin asked tentatively, both his parents looked up almost shocked but quickly schooled their features, “Of course honey let me just put these away and I can drive you there” She said then went off to get ready and Gavin said goodbye to his father as the man left to go to work. As strange as it was Gavin was actually excited to get out of the house and do something that didn’t involve school or drama. After a few minutes Gavin’s mom came back and ushered the boy out to the car, the ride there was in mostly silence and when they finally pulled his mom gave him a twenty telling him to call when he was ready to go, with a kiss goodbye Gavin got out and went inside. He sent a quick message to Kara asking where to meet up, she replied saying she'd come find him in a minute, as Gavin waited he looked around his surroundings at a few of the more basic stores in the front and a handful of clothing ones farther back. "Hey Gav!" Kara yelled strolling up to the boy who waved in reply, "Hi Kara how are you?" She smiled and pulled him along while replying, "I'm good a few of the other cheerleaders and football team are here to we are meeting up with them now" Gavin just silently followed along behind her, as much as he enjoyed Kara's company some of the other cheerleaders made him uncomfortable and more than anything the football team scared the shit out of him but sense it was Kara who invited him, he hoped that the guys wouldn’t start something in public. After they meet up with the others the girls swarmed around Gavin gushing about this and that, some of the guys smiled and said some pleasantries while the rest just glared off to the side and Gavin couldn’t help but notice that Seth stepped closer to Kara putting a possessive arm around her, inside Gavin rolled his eyes at the blatant display of male dominance while on the outside he just looked over to one of the girls talking to him. They spent a few hours wondering the mall eventually ending up at the food court where Gavin noticed in the far corner were a few tables pushed together and Michael, Ray and crew were sitting glaring over at Gavin, any conversation they previously were having had been silenced in favor to watch Gavin. "Oh god look whose here" One of the girls snarked and when the rest noticed the other group of kids they all made distasteful faces and comments, except for Gavin who stayed ever so silent just pulling out a chair to sit and face the table. "They just can’t take a hint when they’re not wanted" Kara sighed sitting beside Gavin, "Sorry about this Gav I didn’t realize they would be here" Gavin just shook his head and gave her a strained smile, "Hey Kara, Lindsey's coming over here" The girl beside Kara quickly spoke and Kara whipped her head up to face the fiery red head casually strolling her way over but even Gavin could tell she was holding back her wrath. "Hi Kara, Ashley, others" Lindsey said with fake happiness all but glaring at the others, "Lindsey" was all Kara replied standing up to face the other girl, some of the cheerleaders stood up to join her. "Oh no need for all the dramatics Kara darling I just want to step away from all this nonsense and talk real quick" Lindsey rolled her eyes she spoke and Kara waved the other girls off and placed a fake smile on her face, "Of course Linds we are friends after all" the girls came to some agreement and with a nod walked away from the other kids, Gavin followed them till they disappeared around a corner with curious scared eyes. 

As soon as they rounded the corner Lindsey whipped around to face Kara, "What the hell are you playing at Kara!" she yelled but Kara just stood up tall and spoke flippantly, "I don’t know what you’re talking about Tuggey but if I were you I'd back off" when Lindsey went to reply Kara quickly cut her off, "Your upsetting Gavin with your constant meddling he did nothing wrong all he wants is for you and the rest of your low life crew to leave him alone" with that finality Kara turned to leave, "Is this because of Ryan!" Lindsey quickly yelled to her and Kara turned with a face of rage, "Nothing has to do with that disgusting filth if he wants to lower himself to gay parade then so be it" Kara ranted, "It’s not like anyone will stand up to Geoff he just takes whatever and whoever he wants but here's the thing" Kara stepped closer to Lindsey who held her ground, "He never wanted Gavin where as his boys did so I did what any good person would do and saved Gavin before he fell to the feet of that mad man" Kara spat out and briskly walked away. Lindsey stood there for a few minutes before pulling out her phone, "You get all that guys?" She asked, "Loud and clear" Geoff growled from the other end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 will be up later tonight I just felt bad for missing last week so double this.


	9. Mall Brawl pt. 2

When Kara stormed back over to the table everyone knew something had went down, "Kara?" Gavin tried but she just shook him off to recollect herself, "I think we should move on the mall just seems to be so infested lately" the others nodded following her lead, "Hey Gavin I have a question about physics" Gavin turned at the sound of his name to see Ryan standing there stoic as always, Gavin fidgeted uncomfortably Kara was beyond pissed, "Are you serious!" she yelled stepping in front of Gavin, "He doesn’t want..", "Was I talking to you Eberle" Ryan cut her off then looked back at Gavin, "I know it's the weekend but do you think you could help?" Ryan asked with a sly smirk holding up Gavin's text book, Gavin wanted to say something but there was a small voice inside him telling him to just go with it and get some answers if not at least his book. "It's fine Kara" Gavin said before the blonde could start something and he walked over the other male, "But Gavin he's a liar" She whined but Gavin just gave her another strained smile, "I'll text you later okay" He said and Kara huffed her annoyance before her and the rest of the gang left. "What do you actually w-want Haywood" Gavin stuttered trying to seem indifferent but from the look Ryan was giving him it wasn’t working to well, "Just wanted to chat with you" Gavin eyed him suspiciously before sitting back down and gesturing to the seat across from him, "I refuse to go over to where the others are if you want to talk w-we do it h-here" he forced out as strongly as possible. Ryan smirked impressed with the younger for trying to stand up to him before nodding and taking the seat across from him, they silently stared at each other until Ryan broke the stillness by sliding Gavin’s book over to him, “Thanks” Gavin mumbled pulling the book to his chest. Everything went silent again and Gavin began to fidget looking anywhere but at Ryan, the boy could basically feel Ryan’s eyes scanning him so he grew a bit tense, “How are you feeling?” he asked shocking Gavin to look at him and touch his eye gently, “I’m fine… thanks for taking me to the nurse the other day” Gavin smiled lightly feeling an uncomfortable feeling come over him, Ryan gave him a friendly nod, “Well I’ll see you Monday” Ryan said getting up to leave but Gavin without thinking grabbed his arm, “W-wait that’s it?” Ryan looked down at the hand holding him before locking gazes he just raised an eyebrow and Gavin tried to stutter out a response, “I-I just…y-you didn’t h-have…no q-question?” Gavin tried to stuttering out and internally face palming he hadn’t stuttered this back sense primary school, Ryan just shook his head before placing a hand on Gavin’s head ruffling his hair, “Just wanted to check up on you” he smirked then left, Gavin just sat there confused watching as Ryan walk away out of the food court which was when Gavin realized that the others had left at some point as well and as strange as that was Gavin was more focused on the fact that Ryan was the second boy in the group to check up on him with no strings and they were supposedly bad. Gavin was more confused than before what was their game? Were they just playing some twisted game? Gavin’s thoughts were filled with disdain and self-doubt as Gavin sent a quick text to his mum before withdrawing himself in to analyze these questions.   
As soon as Lindsey called the guys plus some others (Jeremy, Matt, Kerry, and Miles) got up to wait for Kara and crew out front the mall leaving behind Ryan to keep an eye on Gavin and make sure he was out of the way. “I’m getting real tired of this bullshit” Michael complained causing Ray to sigh and slump against him in agreement, “It’s becoming more intense than I thought” Miles pipped in giving covert looks to Kerry who was talking to Matt and Jeremy, “Don’t worry Miles this isn’t going to get violent, Geoff just wants to clear up this misunderstanding” Jack said patting the taller boy on the shoulder, Miles gave a grateful smile, “Don’t you mean make sure Kara remembers who she’s messing with” he smirked and Jack chuckled shoving him playfully. All of a sudden a burst of noise came from the front at Kara and crew were exiting the mall, Geoff stood quickly and the others fell in line behind him except for Jack who took his place on Geoff’s right. Seth was the first to notice Geoff and the others, he signaled his friends to stop, Kara glared at all of them as she stood beside Seth, “What do you want Ramsey?” Seth spat glaring daggers into the other who only smirked in response, “Seems you’ve grown some balls Landers thanks to that blonde on your arm” Geoff said casually causing Seth to jerk back and draw himself to his full height, “You think I’m afraid of you Ramsey?” Geoff honestly couldn’t help the bark of laughter that escaped him, “You should be” was his only reply. Everyone stood silent then glaring back and forth it wasn’t for a few more minutes until Kara broke the silence, “You think you can just come here and threaten us” She said indignantly, Jack jumped in before anyone else could, “Oh no, we don’t make threats” Kara and group gave disbelieving looks but before anyone could disagree another voice butted in, “We make promises” Ryan’s voice was low as he stalked around the others scaring the shit out of them. Ryan took his place on Geoff’s left and before the standoff could start back up Kara looked at Geoff and asked, “Why are you even doing this?” she paused but continued, “You’re not dating him, you don’t like him, and the only reason you give a damn is what because of your newest brothel members?” Michael bristled at the insult and Ray just glared harder, “You’re really pushing it Eberle” Geoff growled trying not to let the insult get to him but Jack could see the way he was tensed ready to fight but before Jack could intervene Geoff took a step forward making everyone tense and prep for a fight but he just drew himself to full height and in a voice barely above a whisper and only for Kara to hear he said, “I don’t have to date him, like him, or acknowledge his existence even if my boys like him, but seeing how much you’re going through to keep him away from me makes me want to take him” Geoff turned on the spot showing his back to them in finality and to show how he didn’t see them as a threat. “Why can’t you just leave it haven’t you taken enough!” Kara yelled shocking the others and without even glancing over his shoulder he replied, “Not until everyone remembers that I’m in charge”.


End file.
